Anniversary
by JesterTheWolf
Summary: One-shot Marceline&Princess Bubblegum, it's there anniversary, can Marceline survive it or will she become one of "them". Rated M for strong language and sexual content


**Just a little something I did when I had an arguement with my lover and this popped in my head so here it is enjoy. I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Adventure Time, if I did it wouldn't be kid friendly, Read and Review**

I sit around my lonely old piece of shit the humans call a house, it smells of iron and decaying flesh, the walls were once covered in brightly colored paint but I got rid of that, now the wall are dull and lifeless just how my soul is or my use to be soul that lingered away little by little over the thousand plus years on this hell hole people call paradise. Those idiots if they seen the things that I have they wouldn't be so quick to call it paradise, but people are blind they see things that they want to see not what others have seen. I rub my temple's hard trying to focus on something more productive then all those idiots that I called **friends** now they are just mere toys in my game of life, I grin flicking my forked tongue out hissing lightly.

My eyes narrowed and my ears twitched when I heard the door opening slowly and a small voice spoke up "Marceline, are you home?" I know that voice how could I not it was the voice of the infamous Princess Bubblegum, all the princes wanted her but little did they know that this undead, uncaring, unmoving creature stole her heart long ago, and I was quite happy with it even though it wasn't my heart I cared for it like it was. I stood and walked to the open door with the fakest grin I could put on, I never was good at acting surprised nor being happy at all but around her it was different I acted differently I was kinder more gentle when she was around but when she wasn't I could care less of how I acted if you didn't like it go the fuck away. I held out my hand and she grabbed it tenderly, her hands were always so soft and fragile compared to my rough calloused hands. I walked her into my house and she clutched my arm tight leaning her head onto my shoulder I looked over at her and grinned a small blush formed on her face and she stepped closer to me, her skin felt good against mine it was warm and inviting my skin to join hers.

She stopped walking and I looked down at her and with every once of caring that I saved up was wasted with my question "what's wrong Bonnibel?" Her name snaked out full of venomous happiness I could taste the poison rolling off my lips. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes which I drew back from, I couldn't stand crying especially from the one that I **loved**? She pulled me close to her and I closed my eyes in disgust I didn't allow myself to touch her that would mean I was going soft and I do not show affection. She leaned against me and I thought I was going to gag myself to death, what's going on why now, why here, did I do something to her, did I show to much affection or not enough? I just stared down at her with a confused looked but my ego got the best of me so I reached down and patted her back "uh there there Bonnibel, whatever the matter is things will be ok" I almost died at how kind that sounded a painful shiver went through my body, she just looked up at me pink make-up running down her face snot coming out of her nose, it took everything I had not to throw up, fuck what was I supposed to do this never happened before, well this was also the first time I dated a chick that wasn't cold and heartless like myself, this chick had **feelings**.

I cleared my throat and slowly moved away from her taking off my shirt handing it to her "don't get it dirty or anything, I got this shirt at one of my concerts so you know dirty and shit." She just smiled at me hugging me tight almost knocking the lifeless breath out of me, my skin crawled at her touch it was a disgustingly nice feeling that came over me, was I becoming soft? Was I turning back into one of them, one of those humans? I brushed the thought away and came back to reality, seeing that pink face so close to mine making me jump back, she just stared at me giggling, oh fuck no not that sound again that was the worst of all her traits was that giggle, it wasn't a laugh nor a chuckle it had it's own thing going on.

But there was one thing these humans did perfectly well and that was **fuck, **I may not understand any other thing that they do but when it comes down to that four lettered word I know all about it. She had that look again saying that I wasn't going to get any of that tonight she had the friendly 'lets cuddle look' shit, shit, shit why cuddling? Why can't we just you know lay in the bed like normal none happy couple and sleep on our sides of the bed, but oh wait she's to complicated for that. She needs to be close to me? What's so special, it's not like I'm going to warm her or anything with my dead skin, but I do enjoy the feeling on her skin on mine and maybe… Wait no I can't think like that! I gathered myself as I saw that I was walking, I don't remember walking guess my body has a mind of it's own right now which always ends in disaster for either me or her, mainly me. I watched as she slowly made her way to the bed and I just stood there like an idiot, she motioned for me to come over but my body didn't move, something changed in her attitude but I wasn't sure what it was, part of me was attracted to it the other feared it, she grinned and I froze my skin became paler then normal, what has come over her and why an I attracted to it? I cleared my throat and walked over to the bed as she yanked me on top of her biting at my ear, then it dawned on me shit I know why she's acting like this today is our anniversary, how could I forget this day, the day I dreaded every since we started **dating**.

But at the same time it didn't bother me because this was the only time a year that we fucked and you know how frustrating it is not to? I sure as hell do, she wears those clothing's to cover herself knowing what's going on through my mind pure **lust** as she call's it, fuck no bitch it's called me wanting to fuck your brains out. But all in all I get sex tonight so I'm not going to complain, unless it's that lovely dovey touchy feely kind of sex, makes me hurl once she leaves so I don't hurt her **feeling's** thinking she did something wrong during it which she could never do, I enjoyed the bonding time with her and on the plus side I get to taste every inch of her which no one else gets to so there' a notch on my belt.

I bite at her neck softly removing that horrid pink dress from my sight, finally that thing is an eye sore. I run my clawed hands up her sides digging my nails into her sides feeling her arch off the bed letting out a blood boiling moan, fuck do I love hearing her moans, I move my leg in between her legs forcing her to open them, she was always such a good bitch in the bed, I ran my hands around her back unclipping the annoying hooks holding her bra in place, why do they invent such things so it's harder for me to gain access to the beautiful surprises that hide within them? Time to make her squeal, I lean down and bite her already hard and tender nipple softly, she opens her mouth turning her head to the side gripping the sheets letting out a soft moan. I run my fingers slowly over her bare chest grabbing one of her boobs softly messaging it as I open my mouth taking in more of her boob sucking it, I use my free hand to remove her last remaining protection from her those dear ole' panties with the puppies on it, absolutely horrid if you ask me. I slip two fingers deep into her and she arches her back up trying to move away from the sudden entrance and it doesn't help that I have sharp nails so I may have ripped something but with the moan escaping her lips I don't think so, I probably hit her spot, I bite down on her nipple once again and started fingering her deep and slow, my she's already so wet and we have just begun she won't last much longer so I get to work double time, I add another finger speeding myself up, she grips my shoulders moaning louder biting down on her lip as she wraps her legs around me, she pulls herself off the bed wrapping her arms around my neck, as I thrust my fingers in harder and she rewarding me with those pleasant moans right into my ear, I feel her tighten around my fingers and I grin grating my fangs along her neck biting softly pushing my fingers in deeper, she starts shaking as she reaches her limit, I pull out my fingers and she gasps at me eyes half open drool coming out of her mouth panting hard "M-Marceline, w-why did you st-stop?"

I lay her back down grinning she stares up at me moving her hand down her body slowly, I grip her hand "now now Bonnibel, I'm not done with you just yet" I lay back over her kissing at her chest then slowly down her body, I nip at her belly and she moans softly, I kiss her inner thigh biting it, she grips her hair tight slamming her head back into the pillow, that was always her weakness and she didn't know that I knew so I use it to my advantage from time to time. She tried closing her legs but I forced them to stay open as I slowly licked her most sensitive area, this forked tongue comes in handy, I slide my tongue slowly inside her tasting every inch of her, her taste is intoxicating so why doesn't she allow me to taste her often? I shall never know, I move my mouth in closer grating my teeth along her sensitive parts and she moans louder then normal, I look up at her and her face is completely red, did I just discover another weakness? I did it again but slower she let out another loud moan, so with each thrust of my tongue I grated my fangs along her sensitive area, and before she or I knew it she was arching her back releasing all that she had moaning my name.. wait my name? she has never done that so I just mentally added that to the list of things I like that Bonnibel does. I kiss back up her sweat covered body as she looks up at me panting hard I lean down and kiss her softly then lay beside her. Here comes the thing that I hate that she does, she rolls on her side and lays her head on my chest sliding her arm around me, I just smile that fake smile and wrap my arm around her pulling her close as she slowly drifts off to the, I look over at her and sigh softly and with a big grin I say to myself

"I survived another one."

**well there you have it, hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
